gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selwyn Tarth
Selwyn Tarth is an unseen character in the second season. He is indirectly mentioned in the third episode of the second season. Selwyn Tarth is the Lord of Evenfall Hall and the head of House Tarth. He is the father of the warrior-woman Brienne of Tarth. After the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings, Lord Selwyn declared for Renly Baratheon and sent Brienne to join his army. Biography Background Selwin Tarth is the Lord of Evenfall Hall and the head of House Tarth, a vassal house of House Baratheon of Storm's End. He is the ruler of Tarth, an island located in Shipbreaker Bay in the Stormlands. His daughter Brienne is an accomplished warrior. Season 2 After Brienne defeats Loras Tyrell in single combat, King Renly is impressed by the warrior-woman's prowess and states that she is everything her father said she was and more."What is Dead May Never Die" When Jaime Lannister meets Brienne for the first time, he spends a moment trying to recall Tarth, then remembers that its lord is her father, Selwyn of House Tarth."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 When the captured Brienne is about to be raped by Locke and then by his men, Jaime successfully stops them by promising Lord Selwyn Tarth would pay a high ransom for his only surviving child's return, but only if Brienne's honor remains "unbesmirched." Jaime tells Locke that Tarth is famous as "the Sapphire Isle" because it is the location of all sapphire mines in Westeros, and Lord Sewlyn will give him Brienne's weight in sapphires for her release. Locke agrees and calls off his men before they can rape Brienne."Walk of Punishment" Brienne subsequently points out to Jaime in private that Tarth is called "the Sapphire Isle" because of the blue of the surrounding waters - there are no sapphire gemstones. She realizes Jaime must have known this, but embellished her father's wealth in order to convince Locke to leave her unharmed."And Now His Watch is Ended" Lord Selwyn responds to Locke's ransom demand via raven, offering a ransom of three hundred Gold Dragons in exchange for Brienne's release. Unfortunately, Locke became so convinced by Jaime's previous spur of the moment lie to save Brienne that he refuses Selwyn's offer, and will settle for nothing less than literally Brienne's weight in sapphire gemstones. Selwyn's messages insist there are no sapphires on Tarth but Locke simply thinks he is refusing to pay. Locke and his men decide to have entertain themselves by putting Brienne into Harrenhal's bear pit, but she is saved by the Jaime's intervention."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Selwyn Tarth is described as a good man of fifty-four years old. Also known as "The Evenstar", he is a widower remembered by Brienne as having a new woman every year. Brienne's father is first mentioned in "What is Dead May Never Die", but isn't referred to by name until "The Prince of Winterfell". Selwyn initially declared House Tarth' support for Renly. After Renly died, it isn't clearly stated whom he supports. He certainly didn't send troops to aid Stannis, but it's unclear if he bent the knee to Joffrey, outright lent his support to him, or simply adopted an isolationist stance for Tarth island while actively supporting no one (i.e. similar to what the Vale and Dorne were doing). See also * Selwyn Tarth at A Wiki of Ice and Fire References Tarth, Selwyn Tarth, Selwyn Category:House Tarth Tarth, Selwyn Tarth, Selwyn Category:Characters from the Stormlands